Une fille comme les autres
by Blues-dreams
Summary: Bloom va se marier. Elle reçoit a visite surprise de Diaspro qui lui révèle son histoire. Peut-être est-elle à plaindre, finalement?


**Hello les terrien! Un court OS pour dire à ceux qui me suivent (si il y en a encore) que je suis toujours en vie. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. J'ai juste commencé l'université, et je suis allée à Paris pour ça (je pouvais pas rester dans le sud, noooon). Plus le fait que j'ai d'autres fandoms en vue, en ce moment.**

 **Bref, j'arrête de me chercher des excuses et je vous laisse lire sans plus m'attarder.**

 **Disclaime: Les personnages appartiennent à Straffi, et à Raimbows.**

Aujourd'hui était le jour. Bloom avait du mal à y croire. Ça y était. Elle allait se marier. Avec Sky.

Les préparations n'avaient pas été simples. Quel type de mariage? Dominien ou Eraklien? Ou terrien? Après tout, Bloom avait majoritairement vécu sur Terre, et c'était une planète qui avait une place particulière dans son cœur.

Et c'était aussi posé la question de celui qui l'emmènerait à l'autel. Oritel ou Mike?

De sa diplomatie habituelle, Flora vit proposé que les deux l'accompagnent. Tout était si simple avec elle!

Bien entendu, toutes les Winx -et s sœur- étaient ses témoin, elle ne voulait pas avoir à choisir!

Après avoir choisi la planète -la Terre avait été choisie pour des raisons diplomatiques, à savoir son entrée officielle dans le monde de la Dimension Magique-, il avait fallut sécuriser les bâtiments, après tous, il ne s'agissait pas que quelqu'un profite de la cérémonie pour l'interrompre! Les ennemis n'étaient pas peu nombreux, après tout, surtout avec la notoriété sans cesse croissante des Winx.

Et maintenant, Bloom se trouvait là, dans sa loge, devant sa robe. Bien évidemment, ça avait été Stella qui l'avait conçue, créant ainsi la plus belle des robes, d'un beau turquoise, avec des reflets couleur feu.

Un bruit attira l'attention de la fée de la Flamme du Dragon. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

Diaspro.

La rousse gronda, et la blonde leva les mains en signe de reddition.

«- C'est bon, calme toi. Je ne suis pas venue empêcher ton mariage. Juste donner mes vœux de bonheur.'' Un temps. Un sourire sarcastique étira le coin de ses lèvres. ''Et sans pièges, promis. Sur magie.»

Bloom se détendit. Jurer sur sa magie n'était pas un acte a faire à la légère. Si l'on rompait cette promesse, la magie disparaissait du corps. Elle hocha la tête et lui indiqua un fauteuil, l'invitant à s'asseoir et remerciant le ciel qu'il n'y ait pas les filles, ça aurait compliqué à gérer.

«- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

-Merci, marmonna Diaspro, lèvres pincées. Elle regardait ses mains, évitant de croise rle regard de Bloom. Je voulais m'excuser. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait et dit. Je..J'ai été stupide, jalouse..Une larme coula sur sa joue, silencieuse, avant que la fée des gemmes ne finisse. J'étais amoureuse.

Bloom ne dit rien, l'encourageant à continuer d'un sourire.

\- Tu sais.. J'ai toujours était jalouse de toi. Pas uniquement parce que tu avais l'amour de Sky. Mais..Parce que tu es.. _correcte_. Tu.. es une fille..

Une seconde larme s'échappa de son œil. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle baissait le regard, comme de honte. Elle secoua la tête, faisant valser ses boucles blondes en voyant Bloom froncer les sourcils.

-Je veux dire...Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le dire… Tu as de la chance..Tu es née dans le bon corps..Moi..

Diaspro ne finit pas sa phrase, essuyant ses larmes. Bloom ouvrit la bouche en un ''o'' parfait.

\- _Moi_ , je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Moi je voulais être comme vous. Sky..il a été le seul à m'accepter.. Les autres princes ne voulaient pas de moi.. «On ne veut pas épouser un garçon» , «on ne veut pas épouser un fou»…! Ça m'a rendu malade. Mes parents ont été compréhensifs. Mais ça n'a pas effacé la stupidité des autres. Il disait 'ne t'en fait pas, je t'aimerai, moi. Les autres ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Tu es une fille bien Diaspro'' Je.. Si je voulais Sky..C'est parce que je craignais que personne d'autre ne m'aime, tu comprends, Bloom? Non..tu ne peux pas..Regarde toi. Tu es parfaite. Tu es née dans le bon corps. Les garçons ne vont jamais te traiter de monstre. Les filles ne vont jamais se moquer de toi. De jeter des regards de dégoûts.. Diaspro pleurait. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues rouges, comme deux cascades jumelles. Bloom s'approcha et essuya doucement les larmes.

-Je suis désolée..

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui devrait l'être. J'ai tenté de..t'effacer de la vie de Sky. Si je l'aimais réellement, j'aurais respecté sa volonté. Mais non. J'ai été trop égoïste. Je voulais être aimée comme n'importe qu'elle femme. Qu'importe le moyen. J'ai honte, Bloom. Valtor...Il m'avait promis.. De me donner un corps.. Que tout le monde oublierait celle ou _celui_ que j'étais avant.. Que je serai enfin aimée..Tu crois que c'est possible, maintenant? Tu crois que quelqu'un voudra de moi?»

La fée rousse l'observa quelques secondes, agita ses mains, faisant apparaître un mouchoir qu'elle tendit à Diaspro, souriante.

«- Moi je veux de toi. Il me manquait une demoiselle d'honneur pour que l'on soit dix. Je serais honorée que tu en fasse parti, Diaspro. Et qui sait? Peut-être que tu attraperas le bouquet?

La fée des gemmes cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle sourit. Oui. Ça lui convenait.

 **Alors? Bon, de un, venez pas m'emmer- m'embêter si vous avez des commentaires transphobes. Je serai impitoyable. Je vous aurez prévenu. Ensuite, c'est la première fois que je fais une histoire avec un perso trans, et j'espère n'avoir offensé personne. Si c'est le cas, dîte le moi que je me corrige. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, comment l'idée m'est venue..Un peu tiré par les cheveux mais.. Disons qu'en dessinant Bloom en believix, j'ai remarqué que les couleurs de son..Costume étaient plus ou moins celles du drapeau trans (bleu clair et rose). J'ai failli partir sur ça mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé à Diaspro. Et je me suis souvenu que j'adore développer des persos non développés par les franchises. J'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus sur Diaspro. Pourquoi elle veut à ce point Sky. Et avec mon histoire, ça tombait plus ou moins sous le sens. J'espère. Bref. Je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt (pour un OS sur les Légendaires ~) mangez des cookies et buvez du thé!**


End file.
